Trials and all
by Take The Time
Summary: She is a badass gang leader with a history. He is a badass mafia leader with a history. Will they come together or fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey its my** **first** **fanfic so there may be some mistakes but i will hopefully get better the more i write**_

 ** _disclaimer_** ** _: i do not own fairy tail_**

CHAPTER ONE

I can never atone for my sins no matter how much I may try it can't happen. My life was beautiful, I had everything I could ever want a loving mother, caring father, that was in till my mother disappeared that is, and father became abusive towards me blaming me for her disappearance, before selling me to the streets when his business was

going bankrupt. I had to learn how to survive at the age of 5, I was taken to houses raped, abused and almost killed by the time I was 16 I was in a gang, steeling and beating people up even killed a few people, by the time I had turned 18 I was a leader of my own gang, which brings me to now I'm 19 and breaking into the mafia fairy tall HQ for a folder for a client.

"Erza can you hear me" the

Scarlet haired women was currently doing a perimeter around the building

"Loud and clear Lucy" the blonde had a smirk on her face when an idea popes in to her head.

"Do you think we should leave something behind for them"

"Of course" the Scarlet haired women said

"Make it go down with a bang"

Lucy is walking down the hall in till she stopped at a door, testing the handle she turns it hearing a click the door opens, pushing the door open she searches the room with a focus eye.

The room was a large as a big living room with a few couches circling a small glass coffee table, there is a black and red desk that is large in size a few meters back near the right wall.

She approaches the black and red desk cautiously, check her surroundings before going through the draws, hearing a click behind her head she freezes for a second before a large grin on appears on her face.

"Hello Natsu"


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter two i really hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer** **: i do not own Fairy Tail**

CHAPTER TWO

"Hello Natsu"

"Hello sweetheart I figured you'd be coming here sooner or later " the pink haired man spoke with a toothy grin

"Oh really well lucky me" the blonde women says as she turned around to face him his gun just a few cm from her head.

"As much fun it would be if i stayed, I have a client waiting," her smile getting bigger than before.

"Sorry Hun, but i cant let you leave with that folder in your hand." His eyes flashing a dark blood lusting emotion with a hint of desire, that look alone made Lucy what to go insane.

"Sorry big boy but as much as I want you to take me right now I have a job to do so if you don't mind-" Lucy kicked the gun out of his hand "-I really have to go" before Natsu could say another word Lucy ran for the window smashing through it into a helicopter her eyes shinning in amusement while Natsu stood there unsure of what to do.

Lucy gave Erza and levy a big smile when is saw them driving the helicopter, mission accomplished wanting to get back to Celestial HQ she reads the folder they stole from fairy tail her eyes widen with curiosity, her gaze turning into fascination she grins to herself this is gonna be good.

"I'm so tired" the blonde haired women was walking to her bedroom after the long debriefing.

"Juvia welcomes you back Lucy" a blue haired women walking to confronting the women infront of her.

"Thanks Juvia, the other are getting really for the debriefing"

 **\- The** **debriefing -**

"Mission accomplished girls, Erza how was it on your end" Lucy said giving her a strong look.

"Everything went as planed" Erza let out a sigh

"how about you Levy" Lucy moving to gaze to her.

"It went better than planed,we got the information and then some"she started to hand out folder to each of the girls before continuing " As i was saying we have more information than we wanted which prefect, we have there outside contacts as well as a full profile of each member" Levy said the last part with a devilish smile.


End file.
